


Whatever it Takes

by lilolilyrae



Series: A Heistwives Kinda Job [1]
Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Getting Back Together, Heistwifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: A #heistwifes look at the events of Ocean's 8





	1. Parole

  
Debbie Ocean gets out of prison on parole on a Friday.

It is an average day, with average weather, and average traffic.  
Suits her well.  
When everything is average, no-one is expecting the extraordinary.

 

Her first step is at a laundromat.  
It doesn't sit well with her, to be stealing from someone who might need it badly, but to be able to pickpocket and scheme her way through a shopping mall, she has to fit in, not be seen. And that's not going to happen in only the skimpy dress she was imprisoned in.

  
She finds a coat that suits her purposes just well. Deb hopes its former owner won't miss it too much.

 

After a quick trip to the l mall, leaving with more items and more money that she left jail with, she finds a hotel room. She doesn't pay for that, either, and oh, it's the joy of perfecting such little heists that made her, once upon a time, know it was this life for her, forever, or nothing.

Laying on the hotel bed, she basks in not only the physical comfort it gives her for the first time in so long, but also the solitude. She got used to it, maybe a little too much, over the weeks and months in prison solitary cells.

For the last year, of course, she hadn't picked any fights, knowing she had to behave to be let out on parole. It had been wearing on her, downright tedious, to always have people around, especially such uncivilised sorts.

Now, she enjoys the silence- if only for a night.

  
Her next stop will be much less solitary.


	2. Louise Miller

 

It's on a Saturday just after noon, and Louise Miller is getting tired of training new cocktail waiters in her bar when her phone bings.

>  JLBRD:
> 
> _Where is the fucking cemetery???_

No name, no number, just a place and a time. Lou smiles. She knows exactly who this is from. Then she scoffs and grumbles "Missed you, too"

 

 

Debbie looks stunning as awesome, and Lou's heart might have missed a beat when she sees her striding through the rain towards her car.  
Of course she doesn't tell the other woman that. At least not just now.

Lou has always had a bit of a paranoid streak, and it doesn't sit well with her to show any public displays of affection with people she actually cares about.  
So instead, she gives Deb a quick hug- because no, she can't stop herself from touching her at all, not when it's been over five years- and then she drives.

 

 

Deb has a plan, of course.

  
Lou expected it, and it makes her all giddy inside, knowing it's going to be them against the rest of the world, just like before. Knowing that Debbie hasn't forgotten her on their time apart. That she hasn't made any better or more profitable connections in prison that she might prefer over Lou.  
She doesn't tell Deb that, either. Instead she bickers, because she thinks by now it's to be expected by her. It's how they roll.

"You always do that, make me curious and then just because I'm interested you think I'm gonna want to do it-"

"You don't want to do things you're interested in?"

Lou grins at Deb's retort. Yes, just like always.

"I'm also interested in brain surgery" She says back immediately. And then "Aw, don't make that face, Debbie-"

"That would be my I've just been in prison for five years and my partner lets me down face."

Lou nearly laughs.  
"Not your partner -yet!"

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


	3. By The Grave

  
It feels weirdly solemn, out of character-so, for her to sit at her brother's grave.  
Most would think that Debbie is a quite serious person on any occasion, but it isn't true. Sure, she has a stern exterior in place whenever she is leading a group, making a new connection, planning or conducting a heist. But that's just a facade. Inside of her, she's grinning at the antics of her fellow criminals, laughing at the rich arseholes she's stealing from, glowing with pride at a job-well-done.

This, here, is different.  
It's like her entire body, her entire self, has decided to lose all humour.

"You better be in there"  
She tries to ease the mood.  
It doesn't work, the words cutting too close to home.

He had always been a conman, after all.

She needs to make this job, this new plan to work out. Needs the rush of the risk, and the exhilaration of success, to take her out of her gloom.

But first, she needs someone else.  
Lou.

Deb's uncertain on where the two of them stand.  
They used to be partners, in most every sense, before her fall.  
Lovers, and partners in crime.  
And then she had to go and fuck it up.

Sure, Lou used to still flirt with other woman for the longest time after the two of them first got together, sexually.  
They had already been partners for a long time then, and only the knowledge that their partnership could not be broken by something as mundane as sex was what allowed them to take the step in the first place.

Deb flirted too, of course, though mostly as a means to an end.  
They had never talked about it.  
But after a while, Deb had started to assume that they were exclusive. Lou still flirted, but there was less ambition behind it. Maybe it was just because she already had a sex partner she could return to that made her less adventurous. Deb never asked. But for herself, she had at some point decided to be faithful to Lou, in every sense of the word.

And until Becker came along, she had stuck to it.  
Then, at first, she told herself it was because of their cover, the flirtatiousness, the covert touches.  
Then, she told herself it was a little fun, nothing more, nothing less. No harm done as long as they didn't do something about the gradually growing sexual tension.  
But when he had offered, she accepted.  
She still didn't know why on earth she had done so.

He was good in bed, that was for sure. He was good in the kitchen as well, the funny story she tends to tell when someone asks why she stuck around not necessarily all that spicked with double meaning...  
And she had trusted him. Trusted and believed his every word nearly as much as she trusted Lou.  
That had been her mistake, and she would never repeat it.  
She would go back to Lou and this time, be faithful- if Lou would have her.

She writes her a message, no greetings, no explanation, just as she would have done then. Because back then, it hadn't been necessary to write what she felt. Lou knew anyway. It hadn't been necessary to ask Lou nicely to please come pick her up, either. Lou would come anyway. It was how the rolled.

Deb wants desperately to believe that nothing had changed.

The relief she feels upon hearing Lou's familar, loud and obnoxious double honking tells her just how much doubt she still holds inside.

"Not your partner- yet!"

Deb wants to believe that it's just their way of bantering, just like they used to. She answers with ready wit, like she doesn't think any more of it.  
But she still can't be sure.  
And it hurts her to the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it!


	4. Debbie and Lou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-07-03

Lou invites Debbie to stay with her, "until you've found a place of your own, or something".

Debbie smiles and follows her home, trying to relax. But there's still an anxiety that's clouding her mind, and it's the other woman exactly who causes it.

Lou.  
What does she know? She hasn't tried to kiss her yet, except the quick peck on her cheek in the car. But Lou has never been one for too much PDA, so maybe it doesn't mean anything. Maybe she doesn't know...

Which wouldn't solve Deb's inner turmoil, either.  
Would Lou have invited her back in so easily, had she known?  
Well, there's only one way to find out.

 

They arrive out front of a warehouse-like building. 

"So, this is your safe place now?" Deb asks, getting out of the car and watching Lou as she checks the environment. One would think she was a cop, or ex-military, with how her eyes flicker around methodically. 

"I suppose it is" Lou takes a fee steps towards the door before turning around, lifting an eyebrow. 

Deb breathes out heavily.

She steps forward, until she's right in front of the other woman, yet not quite touching- not sure whether she's allowed to, although the fact that Lou isn't moving away is giving her hope... 

Of course, it could still be false hope, if Lou doesn't know yet and leaves her once she does.

 

Then all rational thought is taken from Debbie's mind as Lou closes the distance between them.

The kiss is bruising, hard, punching the air out of them but so much more necessary than any air to breathe.

Finally, Deb breaks away- she has to ask it, before allowing any more of it, has to be sure. With how dizzy the kiss made her feel, it's hard to form a coherent sentence and she blurts out:

"You do know it, right?"

Lou quirks an eyebrow at her, before a half-smile is twitching on her face in understanding.

"I know everything, jailbird"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I could leave it standing like this and mark the fanfic as finished, but if some of y'all ask me to I do have some ideas to fill a few more chapters :)


	5. Promises, Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone commenting on this, y'all really make my day!

_"I know everything, jailbird."_

Lou smiles at Debbie, bringing a hand up to her face and stroking her cheek, thr other all the while still clutching her arms.

"I know what happened, all I care is you came back to me"

Debbie stands in front of her, frozen.

"I-"

She lets go of Lou's arms- she can't bring herself to step away, but she has to gie the other women the possibility to get away from her easily. Misunderstandings are not something she can risk right now, and in case Lou doesn't want her anymore after what she has to say...

"I was with him. I  _cheated_ on you- it's how he could even get the drop on me, why I was stupid enough to trust him instead of myself-"

"We never did say we were exclusive. And as for being stupid, I think six years in prison would more than count as punishment" Lou smirks.

Debbie shakily lets out the air in her lungs. "Not exclusive... I know we never talked about it, but..."

"Yes?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing."

They both know it's a lie, so she starts of again.

"I just assumed... Which means I cheated, no matter what you thought"

Lou shrugs. "Either way, I don't care, you learned your lesson and well, we still never talked about being exclusive before"

 

"Maybe-" Deb starts again.

"Maybe- I'd like to be exclusive this time."

_'Maybe.'_

_'Maybe I'd like'._

  
She knows Lou has always been more of a player between the two of them, so she gives her an out, a way to laugh it of or just not agree and them still having the possibility of being together, in whatever way.

But Lou smiles.

"Maybe I'd like that, too."

Deb's eyes jerk up, mouth opening and closing without sound.

 

"You look surprised?"

"I just- I didn't-"

"You thought I was still the womaniser that needs the thrill of the game in the bars?" Lou shakes her head. "Five years, jailbird, and they changed me, too. Plus I found thrill is something you can get through different means, maybe the way you got it all along"

Deb smirks, her surprise momentarily forgotten. "So that's a yes to being my work partner, too?" 

Lou rolls her eyes. But she smiles all the same. Yes, it won't take long until they're just as they used to be.

No, Debbie mentally corrects herself. Not as they used to, not with how they both changed. But better. And whatever may get into their way, they'll make it through. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See how I made this into a series? :D  
> If you're still interested in hearing more of this, go click the Series title and bookmark it :)


End file.
